Vías cruzadas
by Ru.Q
Summary: El mal clima lleva a Karin a tomar el subte para volver a casa, pero a esas horas los pervertidos abundan. Y…¿es ella realmente una damisela en peligro? ShinjiKarin. Si ya se, bien raro ¿no?


Disclaimer: Bleach es obra de Tite Kudo

Vías cruzadas

Odiaba esas inesperadas lluvias de verano, podían empezar en cualquier momento. Como ese día, que por la mañana se veía perfecto, pero ahora, luego de la salida del colegio se transformaba en un día gris y lluvioso.

La morena había tenido que correr a la estación del subte, donde, pese a que lo odiaba tendría que tomar uno de esos transportes lleno de pervertidos. En ese momento se lamento de la beca deportiva que se había ganado, si fuera a la secundaria de Karakura no tendría esos problemas. Además, con ese uniforme de falda miniaturizada terriblemente incomoda para alguien como ella, no le hacía esos viajes mas placenteros.

Dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro cuando vio las luces del subte acercándose junto a una ventisca calida y húmeda por el día. Volvió a tomar aire y esquivando a las personas que salían y entraban del transporte logro meterse. Se hizo camino empujando un poco hasta lograr llegar a una de esas correas para sujetarse, y tratando de no perder la paciencia por los roces propios de un lugar como ese se dedico a pensar como distribuir su tiempo entre prácticas y estudios.

No estaba siendo tan malo como se lo había imaginado, incluso estaba considerando desde ahora en mas tomar el subte para no tener que caminar hasta su casa, que quedaba considerablemente lejos. Pero cortando con toda sus intenciones y tachando su buena opinión, sintió el contacto mas que evidente y conciente en su retaguardia.

Se tenso en un segundo, se giro para hacerle frente a ese viejo que estaba a su espalda sin importar que se desencadenara una pelea o algo semejante, cuando algo lo impido.

El hombre de mediana edad fue empujado a un lado, perdiéndose entre la gente por un chico de cabello rubio, vestido de camisa y corbata –aunque aun así informal – que ocupo en lugar de viejo y le dedico una sonrisa peculiar. Karin enarco una ceja, preguntándose las intenciones de ese rubio.

-¿No vas a decir gracias?, damisela en peligro.- le dijo aun sonriente y agachándose un poco. No le tomo mas de un minuto a Karin reaccionar, el comentario le había hecho saltar una vena en la sien y como ya estaba cabreada por el viejo hentai, le tomo de la corvata para acercar mas sus rostros.

-¿¡Como me dijiste, hijo de…- pero no pudo terminar.

El subte se había detenido en una parada, haciendo que la inercia se pusiera en marcha y que los cuerpos se balancearan. Esto, sumado a la poco distancia entre la morena y el rubio provoco la accidental unión de sus labios, en ese momento entreabiertos. Pasaron 2…5…7 segundos hasta que ambos reaccionaron.

Karin empujo al mayor, haciendo que este se tuviera que sujetar de la misma correa de la chica para no caer de espaldas.

-Maldito, si no estuviéramos en un lugar tan estrecho te mataría.- dijo mas que ruborizada y tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

-Pero si solo fue un beso…- se escuso el rubio, aun sin darse cuenta de que su mano y la de la chica estaban juntas.

-¡¿Como que solo un beso?!- y junto a eso le dio un pisotón.

-Auch.- el rubio retrocedió un poco

-Y suéltate de mi mano…

-Que carácter.- contesto despreocupado y sin soltarse.

-Te lo digo enserio.- la pelinegra le dedico su mas mortífera y tenebrosa mirada, a lo que el rubio solo sonrio.

-¿Será que fue tu primer beso?- pregunto divertido.

-Te la ganaste. Cuando bajemos te voy a…- pero un tercero le interrumpió.

-¡Que ruidoso son! Ya terminen con su pelea de amantes que me están enfermando.- dijo un peliceleste junto a ellos.

-Juro que esta es la ultima ves que me subo a esta cosa.- dijo la morena dándole la espalda a ambos chicos.

El resto del viaje siguió así, la ojinegra sabia que el rubio estaba a su espalda y de vez en cuando lo miraba por el reflejo de las ventanas. Los minutos corrieron y chocando un poco más fuerte de lo normal al chico se dirigió a las puertas cuando vio que ya estaba en su parada.

Salio como entro, esquivando y rasando a las personas con una expresión molesta. _¿Por qué tubo que pasar esto? _Se toco los labios inconcientemente._ Calidos…¡Que mierda estoy pensado!_ Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminado por el laberinto que eran esos pasillos. No le faltaba mucho para llegar a la salida que la dejaría a meras cuadras de su casa cuando se sintió jalar de un brazo a uno de los baños.

-¿Qué diablos?- se pregunto antes de ver que el viejo hentai de antes era el que la había arrastrado allí.-Suéltame si no quieres que te deje estéril.- le dijo sacudiéndose para liberarse, cosa que fue inútil.

-Me encantan las chicas como tu.- le dijo mientras aprisionaba sus brazos a su espalda y la acorralaba contra la pared.

-BASTA.-grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras sentía como la mano del hombre le recorría las piernas y le respiraba en su oído.

Su mente estaba en caos, sabía que tenia que sacárselo de encima como sea, pero en la posición en la que estaban era muy difícil, a demás que tenia mas fuerza de la que se imagino. Asiendo un esfuerzo logro liberar una de sus manos y luego de girar el cuerpo le dedico una patada a su opresor, pero este midiéndose mas rápido tomo el pie y lo jalo, haciendo que la chica cayera de nalgas al suelo.

Antes de que Karin pudiera tirarle otro golpe el viejo se dejo caer sobre ella.

-SUELTA ME MALDITO DESGRACIADO.- le grito encolerizada.

-Si sigues así te vas a quedar sin voz, nadie va a venir, asi que para que te esfuerzas…- le dijo mientras trataba de quitarle la camisa.

-¿Quién esta pidiendo ayuda? Suéltame, desgraciado.- se siguió retorciendo sin resultado.

El hombre aprisiono una de sus manos sobre su cabeza y empezó a besuquearle la cara, haciendo que la morena cerrara fuertemente sus ojos en expresión de asco.

Ya no sabía que hacer, cuando la puerta a su espalda se abrió con fuerza y al instante se sintió liberada de ese peso sobre ella. Si incorporo de un salto sumándose al rubio que se dedicaba a golpear a su acosador. No tardaron mucho en darse cuenta que ya lo habían dejado inconciente, y mirándose aun con la respiración agitada, en una charla con sus ojos desdieron salir de allí.

-¿Eres como un imán de pervertidos o algo así?- le dijo el rubio luego de cortar por teléfono, había informado lo de una acosador en los baños del subte.

-Tks, es la primera vez que me pasa.- contesto mirando a un lado con los brazos cruzados.

-Y entonces, damisela en peligro…- la chica lo miro de forma asesina.- Okey, okey. Dime tu nombre y no te llamare así.

-Kurosaki Karin.- le dijo aun mirándolo con el seño fruncido.- ¿Tu?

-Hirako Shinji.- dijo luego de componer su rostro, ese apellido le había sorprendido. Un ex compañero de preparatoria se llamaba así.- Y entonces, Karin-chan ¿Cómo me recompensaras?- le dijo divertido por la expresión fastidiada de la chica.

-Agradece que no te rompo la cara por llamarme "Karin-chan".

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Si quieres puedes llamarme por mi nombre.

-¿Shinji?- el rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

-Y entonces ¿Cómo me recompensaras?- volvió a indagar, la chica suspiro y miro a un lado.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con tono cansado.

-¿Un beso estaría bien, no crees?- la chica lo miro de nuevo, sorprendida.

-¿Eh?- y luego de reaccionar.- ¡ni en diez años!

-¿Por qué? Es solo un beso.- le dijo con sobreactuada aflicción

-Tks, solo si me dejas en paz.- le dijo mirando el suelo y sintiendo su cara caliente.

-De acuerdo.- dijo sonriendo.- Pero te advierto que pueden ser adictivos- Shinji se acerco hasta quedar a milímetros de la chica.

-Si claro.- dijo sarcástica y luego encaro la mirada del chico frente a ella, cerro sus ojos. _¿Así se hace, no?_ Y luego de eso sintió un la caricia entre ambos labios.

Sus manos a los costados se cerraron y sintió como el chico la tomo de los hombros. También como el contacto dejaba de ser estático para empezar a rosar sus labios, lo que ella imito por instinto.

El rubio atrapo su labio inferior con los suyos en un suave mordisco, haciendo a la morena entreabrir su boca, a la que entro sin pensárselo mucho.

_Solo espero que no tenga nada que ver con Ichigo…_pensó el mayor, encontrándose disfrutándolo mas de lo que se imaginaba.

Ambos chicos incorporaron también sus lenguas que cada vez mas desinhibidas jugaban entre si. Las manos de Karin que estaban a un lado como muertas se sujetaron de la camisa del rubio, buscando un apoyo, ya que su mente estaba saturada como para ocuparse del equilibrio.

Siguieron unos segundos mas, hasta que la las gotas de una nueva lluvia los hizo separar.

-¿Enserio este es tu segundo beso?- pregunto divertido

-Cállate.- contesto "molesta" y ruborizada.

-

-Karin-chan, otra vez llegas a esta hora- le dijo su hermana al recibirla.- Hace un mes que te toma mas tiempo llegar a casa ¿Todo esta bien?- pregunto con notable preocupación.

-Claro, solo me tomo mi tiempo, no hay razón para que corra.- dijo mientras se descalzaba.

-Si lo se pero.- la castaña se acerco hasta poder hablar al oído de su melliza.- ¿No será que tienes un novio por ahí?- la morena se puso roja hasta las orejas, sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así.- KYAA, ¡Karin-chan tiene novio!- no pudo evitar decir mas alto de lo recomendado su hermana.

-¡Callate!- le dijo tapándole la boca a la castaña.

-mmll

-¿Quién tiene novio?-dijo en hijo mayor con el seño mas fruncido de lo normal

-Mis hijitas ya están creciendo- corrió al póster de Masaki Isshin que había estado escuchando desde la cocina.

-Mierda…- mascullo bajo Karin, sabiendo el interrogatorio que le esperaba, y lo que tendría que soportar cuando se enteraran de quien era ese "novio".- Malditos besos adictivos.

**Bien, como me gusta cumplir lo que dijo, les traigo este fic de una pareja mas que rara XD.**

**No tengo mucho que comentar, mas que tardo en que se me ocurra una buena historia.**

**Espero que le guste, y una dedicación a Arizbe Hilka-chan ^^.**

**Y si alguien sabe de un ShinjiKarin o si escriben alguno que me avisen, tengo ganas de leer algo como esto ^^.**

**Espero sus review.**

**bya**~


End file.
